Now She's Carly Or Not?
by SSXLoverKaoriBrodiMac
Summary: Megan Parker wakes up from a five-year coma, thinking she's Carly Shay. How will she adjust to her new life? What will happen when people from her "dream past" start to appear in her life?
1. Prologue

Carly watched the iCarly montage on the plane and then shut her laptop down. As she looked out of the window while the plane took off, Carly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

When she awoke, Carly squinted because of the bright lights. She then realized that she wasn't on the plane anymore. Carly was in the hospital, did the plane crash?! _Where's Dad? What happened?! I-_

"Megan? Megan, you're awake!" Carly's thoughts were interrupted by two guys who looked like they were in their mid-late twenties. The redhead continued to speak. "Megan, we've been so worried! It's been so long since-."

"Drake, she just woke up!" The curly-haired brunette butted in. "Give her some time."

"My little sister-."

"_Our_ little sister."

The redhead, "Drake", sighed and continued. "_Our_ little sister has been in a coma for _five_ years and you're telling me that I can't talk to her?! Seriously Josh?!"

Carly was so confused at this point, that she was starting to get a _huge_ headache. "So… I really don't know what to say right now. But, I have a huge headache."

The curly-haired guy, "Josh", looked at Drake. "Go get Mom and Dad." Drake had gotten to the doorway when Josh spoke again. "And don't get distracted by any girls!" Josh turned to Carly and sat in the chair next to her. "I'll ring for the doctor, that way she can take care of your headache for ya."

Josh was about to ring for the doctor; when she, Drake, Walter, and Audrey walked into the room. Audrey and Walter were speechless at the sight of seeing Megan awake and alert again.

The doctor turned to Audrey and Walter. The name tag on her white coat read "Dr. Melissa Stewart". "I'm gonna ask Megan a few questions to determine her brain damage- _if_ any." The couple nodded and took a step back as Dr. Stewart flipped to a page on her clipboard. "Megan Parker, you've been in a coma for five years, due to being involved in a serious car accident. Can you tell me your name and age?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Megan Parker, you've been in a coma for five years, due to being involved in a serious car accident. Can you tell me your name and age?"

"I know you keep telling me my name's Megan, but my name is Carly Shay and I'm eighteen."

Dr. Stewart jotted down some notes as Megan talked. "Where do you live?"

"Seattle, Washington. Bushwell Plaza, apartment 8-C. I live there with my older brother Spencer cause my dad's in the air force."

"What about your mother?"

"I don't have one." Tears welled up in Audrey's eyes, but she tried not to cry. "My mom died when I was little."

"Any friends?"

"Of course! Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, and T-Bo. Sam lives with her mom and Sam's twin sister Melanie goes to a fancy boarding school in Vermont. Freddie has had a crush on me since the sixth grade and he and Sam are my two best friends! T-Bo works at the Groovy Smoothie and lives across the hall from me, with Freddie and Ms. Benson. Not to mention Sam, Freddie, and I are the stars of iCarly. It's our webshow! Sam and I are in front of the camera and Freddie's our technical producer. Gibby's on the show sometimes, same with Spencer! But we had to cancel the show when I decided to move to Italy with my dad. That's what I last remember actually. I watched an iCarly montage, shut my laptop off, and fell asleep as the plane was taking off. Where is my dad, by the way?"

Everyone looked at one another, giving awkward glances towards Carly. It was Dr. Stewart who finally broke the silence. "Walter and Audrey, may I speak to you out in the hall for a moment?" The three walked out of the room, leaving Drake and Josh alone with Megan.

"Megan-" Drake began, as he was cut off by his sister.

"Please don't call me that. I'm Carly." Drake and Josh looked at each other, which worried Megan. "I know you think my name's Megan, but I'm telling you, it's Carly. Does this mean I'm crazy? I'm probably crazy, huh?"

"You're not crazy Me-, Carly. It's alright." Josh took Carly's hand in his and gave a small squeeze. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Drake walked around to the other side of the bed and held Carly's other hand. "Yeah. We'll call you whatever you want. Josh and I are just glad you're okay."

"I'm still really confused as to who you guys are."

"We're your brothers."

"Oh." Tears started to fill Carly's eyes as she thought of Spencer. "I'm sorry, I just don't know you. I only know my brother Spencer, and I really miss him right now."

"We understand. We're here for you Carly, whatever you need."

Meanwhile, Dr. Stewart was talking to Audrey and Walter. "Megan seems to have amnesia. She can't remember her life before the accident and instead, created a completely different fictional life for herself."

"What are we suppose to do? Is there a treatment that can fix this? She doesn't remember any of us. I'm her own mother!" Audrey started to cry and Walter held her as she sobbed.

"Mrs. Parker-Nichols unfortunately there is no cure for amnesia. However, if you try to get Megan back into her normal routine, that may help. Don't push her to remember things, it'll take time."

"Okay, we'll do whatever it takes."


End file.
